1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device, method and composition for reducing the incidence of tobacco smoking. More particularly, the invention relates to a device, composition, and method which facilitate the absorption of nicotine in order to reduce the incidence of tobacco smoking.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nicotine is an addictive alkaloid derived from the tobacco plant. When smoking a cigarette, nicotine is quickly absorbed into the smoker's blood and reaches the brain within eight seconds after inhalation. With the increasing recognition of the health hazards associated with the smoking of tobacco, increasing attention has been focused on less harmful means to provide some of the satisfaction obtained by smoking. By giving the smoker an alternative source of nicotine, smoking withdrawal symptoms can be relieved and smoking abstinence facilitated.
In nicotine replacement therapy, one alternative source of nicotine is nicotine chewing gum or a nicotine lozenge. However, one disadvantage with these products is that many users dislike the taste of these products. Also, these products do not closely resemble the act of smoking a lit cigarette.
Another alternative source of nicotine is a nicotine skin patch. However, these products do not deliver a dose of nicotine directly to the mucous membrane of the mouth or lungs where it is absorbed quickly and transferred to the brain to satisfy the craving for nicotine. Also, these products do not closely resemble the act of smoking a lit cigarette. Furthermore, the patches may cause skin irritation.
Yet another alternative source of nicotine is nicotine nasal or oral sprays. However, nasal sprays may produce sneezing and tearing, and oral sprays may have an unpleasant taste.
Still another alternative source of nicotine is nicotine inhalers which deliver nicotine vapor or gases through inhalation to the user without damaging smoke. One advantage to inhalers is that they more closely resemble the act of smoking. Such inhalers deliver a dose of nicotine directly to the mucous membrane of the mouth and/or lungs where it is absorbed quickly and transferred to the brain to satisfy the craving for nicotine. Another advantage to nicotine inhalers is that they can be made in a similar shape and size to that of a cigarette to more closely resemble the act of smoking a lit cigarette. Additionally, inhalers can provide the “hit” upon demand of a sudden dose of delivered nicotine to the user that is similar to a lit cigarette. However, they have a major disadvantage in that the nicotine inhalers may produce a burning sensation in the throat. Also, nicotine inhalers can be quite expensive. In addition, certain vitamins that are decreased by smoking cannot be delivered in the vapor phase.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for a nicotine replacement product that resembles the act of smoking a cigarette and that has an acceptable taste.